


Double Vision

by bistourylove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, breath play, dub-con, not a whole lot, plot what plot?, tunnel game, twincest- a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistourylove/pseuds/bistourylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A too drunk Jim finds himself between the Moran boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColonelSMoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSMoran/gifts).



> For the every lovely and always amazing Colonel-Sebmoran over at http://colonel-sebbmoran.tumblr.com/  
> My very favourite Moran in the whole wide world.

“Jim jiminy Jim jiminy Jim Jim cha roo” a drunken lilt filled the vestibule of the Conduit Street semi-detached. From the foyer the scuffling of feet could be heard, sounded like soft shoeing but the syncopation was all wrong for the Mary Poppin’s parody that was riding the air. It was going to be one of those nights.  
Jim had been out on one of his farce dates with that mousy pathologist - what was her name again? Megan, Mandy? Molly that was it. No one but Jim knew how truly awful those nights were, but guaranteed, when he came home, if he came home, he came home pissed and hours after having left that buttoned nosed sweetheart with the too fluffy cat that shed all over him. There had to be a reason for it - Jim had offhandedly mentioned crap telly and forced feigned interest in cuddling that went along with the consumption of said crap telly.  
The brothers Moran looked at one another from across the finely furnished den.  
“Guess who’s home?” Sebastian jested as it was clear that his immoral lover was doffing his coat and throwing a heavy buckled belt down on the polished mahogany floor without a care to either objects condition.  
Severin chuckled under his breath with a none too kind smile on his lips and replied  
“Your boyfriend, your mess.”  
Jim staggered into view, his soft blue cotton v-neck askew and his jeans riding low on his narrow hips.  
Jim Zucco from IT was about as far from Jim Moriarty in difference as a banana is from a human on an evolutionary chart. But, in his drunken state Jim couldn’t keep them separated. All of Moriarty’s drunken mannerisms were bleeding over the costume he had plastered on. In reality, all of his faces were costumes and only on occasion did even Sebastian see the man he actually was. Too stern facial expressions were vacillating with enamoured drunken smiles when his eyes landed on Severin.  
Severin was not his, Sebastian was. Well, to be perfectly fair, they were both his. He owned them like he owns finely polished Italian leather shoes, like he owns small and large governments alike all over the world. But, behind the masks, the posturing his small but threatening frame did while his intellect supplied his tongue with insults that drew blood at a hundred paces, behind all of that he very quietly loved Sebastian.  
The Morans themselves were curiosities on their own, no other reason to keep them around. Manor born and publicly educated soldiers of fortune. And, decorated in their history of violence with scars and battlewounds, undeniably beautiful to the criminal mastermind who employed them. In the cold light of sober day, they looked similar but not the same, differing white tissue tracks told separate stories between the brothers. Jim, however, was nowhere near sober and the sun was still hiding.  
Jim shuffled forward on wobbly sea legs and bent from the waist to grab Severin’s face between his cold, spiney fingers.  
“Boss, uhhh…” Rin began but was silenced by Jim’s forefinger before it dipped past his weatherline to pet his tongue.  
“Noooope, I’m Jim from IT, c’mon you know this kit.” Jim supplied with a flirtatious bounce of his eyebrows, he leaned in further to steal a kiss from Severin’s lips.  
Severin gave a meaningful look to his brother on the other side of the room, neither of them were given to jealousy, and he found Sebastian grinning from ear to ear like the fool he was. Rin smiled back, into the kiss, into Jim’s too wet, too eager mouth.  
So, it was going to be one of those nights.  
Severin brought a massive hand to the back of Jim’s head, gripping viciously at the short raven hair lining his nape.  
“Hey bae, say my name.”  
“Sebastian Augustus Moran, you fecking idiot, that’s a request for when you’re inside me.”  
“You know what? You’re right.” he laughed lightly at the stupor Jim was in, at the bluntness of the so assured but ever so wrong response. Still holding Jim’s neck, he redirected his posture so his face was turned from his body, the skin of his collarbone perfectly exposed. Severin bit down, hard, on the ridge of bone where no fat garnered any cushion. He bit until his mouth tasted like pennies, like bullet casings and life. The cry he elicited from Jim’s lips was ecstatic. The thought that his brother pulled such mewls from this man on a regular basis spurred him on to suck a raw red-purple bruise over the indentation of his teeth. The primitive parts of his brain, started speaking to him saying ‘this is competition, win.’, ‘this is sex, take it.’, ‘this, is going to be good.’ the blood rushing to his cock as he held Jim in place only confirmed it.  
“Well, Jim from IT,” he pressed Jim’s shoulders so he was forced to kneel “how was your date? Did you fuck her tonight?”  
Jim lets out a pained groan, rolling his eyes and head before responding.  
“She, she insists,” Jim makes an attempt at a very serious face and fails “on calling it love making, fuck all, I can still taste her.” he makes awful smacking noises and motions with his tongue to illustrate the fact.  
“Let’s get that outta your mouth then, hm?” Severin says as he’s already unzipping his flies.  
Sebastian all the while had found it hard to keep his hands off himself, but now, knowing exactly what his brother intends to do, he doesn’t bother fighting the urge anymore. His hands run the length of his thighs a few times before he’s cupping the thickness between them with one and tracing the line across his abdomen from hip to hip with the other.  
Jesus, Jim is a sight when he’s so pliant.  
Jim bows to no one, if they ever start naming hurricanes in honour of people, the first one to cause absolute desolation would be in his, even that wouldn’t be enough. But, he’s overestimated tonight, drank far more than his frame and scrappy Irish breeding can stand up to and he just feels like giving in; like being told to give in would be the biggest relief.  
Jim looks up to the Moran in front of him through glassy eyes. Severin is stroking himself, pulling his silky foreskin back and forth across his dewey bellend.  
“C’mon Jim, you know you want it.” Rin’s voice already thick and gravely.  
Inspiration strikes Sebastian’s lust addled mind. Who knew having your brother make you a cuckold could be so brilliantly titillating? Sebastian pulls out his mobile and just as Jim is taking Severin into his mouth, he manages to press record. Sure, it’ll be shaky and partially out of focus because Sebastian doesn’t have the self-control to stop pulling himself off while filming, but it will be proof, that sometimes Jim is a slut. More than the desire to hold it over his head, or use it for blackmail (although these will be the reasons he supplies if asked) Sebastian wants this for himself, for when he’s alone out on a hit and he gets back to his hotel room and it’s late and he’s tired and he just wants Jim - this will do.  
Jim for the most part, prefers to fuck, rather than be fucked, but, much to Severin’s surprise he gives face like a twink in a professional skin flick. Within seconds his nose is pressed into tight curls and up against taut muscle. Rin’s fingers find their way into already tousled tarry black hair, he doesn’t have to be in control, doesn’t have to set a pace, Jim is relentless. His head is bobbing to a rhythm no one else can hear, but there is no chance of him losing the beat now. Somewhere in Jim’s mind there is a voice telling him that Sebastian doesn’t smell quite right, that he’s gained girth but lost length and that he doesn’t think he’d ever seen that tattoo before, which should be impossible. Another voice is telling the first to shut up, focus on the velvety weight on his tongue, the salty, day long sweat taste that is so deeply satisfying he ought to be disgusted with himself for wanting more.  
Jim pulls off for a moment and already Severin is in panic that Jim has realised what he’s doing. But, it doesn’t seem that he has, no, instead of awakening from his haze he’s drowsily taking off his shirt and tossing it across the room. Jim puts his hands on Severin’s knees and forces his legs apart as far as the chair will allow. In the space between Rin’s legs Jim is making a show of straightening his back and standing as tall as he can on his knees before he’s serpentining his hips and slowly unbuttoning his jeans. He pushes the denim just low enough that his cock head is visible, peeking from under the elastic waist of his pants and already sticky with precome.  
“Like what you see Basher?” it’s not Rin’s nickname, and he shouldn’t be answering to it but gods help him if an immediate yes doesn’t fall from his lips.  
Jim shimmies out of his jeans and pants a bit more, just til they’re at his knees, then he takes himself in hand, takes Rin back into his mouth and starts tugging his prick in sync with the none too gentle sucking he’s doing.  
The video is fantastic, albeit of poor quality, but catching Jim’s flashy little tease, is the best part of all of it. So rarely does Jim make a show of sex, that having it on film is a treasure. Seb stops the recording almost as soon as Jim is back to the task before him. The phone falls somewhere in the cushions of the couch that he’s on, he doesn't care, he’ll find it later. Without thinking he’s on his knees and crawling towards Jim who has his face buried in Rin’s lap and he’s so open and inviting from behind. He doesn’t question it, with no announcement, with no care as to being an interruption, his mouth is on Jim’s tight arsehole and lapping like a dog exhausted from heat and in need of water.  
Jim shot up straight, pulled away from Seb’s mouth and stopped touching Rin altogether.  
“The fuck Rin?” he asked, thoroughly annoyed and ready to punch the man behind him, when he turns around he very nearly topples over in surprise as he is greeted by his boyfriend.  
That smug smile he knew so well, sitting on lips he kissed so often alerted Jim immediately to what was going on.  
“But...then...you’re.” Jim was rarely at a loss for words and Sebastian was so amused that he couldn’t help but to laugh.  
“You little slut, sucking off my brother, while I sat there and watched. Didn’t even notice me did you?” Seb half-heartedly chides. “I guess any Moran will do then eh?” there is no cruel intent in the words, but instead a mischevious tone “You’re not getting outta this one Jimmy.”  
Sebastian grabs Jim by his biceps and stands all in one quick motion, Jim’s arms bend back uncomfortably as he’s hoisted up and forced back into Rin’s lap.  
“Now you’ve got the two of us to satisfy.” Rin threatens before forcing Jim’s face back down to his crotch. Jim cranes his neck and shuts his lips harshly, denying entrance, fighting to not be between the two brothers. He may be violent and vicious and all the things a criminal has to be to rule the world, but when it comes down to it he’s small and weakly muscled, that’s what the Morans are for and the two of them against him is not a physical fight he’ll win.  
“C’mon, don’t stop now you were doing so well.” Sebastian leans in close to Jim’s ear to grit the words from his bared teeth.  
Jim still resists, knowing that eventually he’ll give in but he wants to play. Jim likes the rough treatment and if he’s going to be manhandled he wants it to be done properly. Seb catches onto the tunnel game and plays along instantly. They’ve done this so many times before that he knows exactly what Jim wants. Jim craves humiliation, to be put in his place, to be taken down a notch, because in his everyday life, no one dares to do it.  
One harsh slap to Jim’s face is what starts them off and the race is going to be a long one. Jim goes red, a flush coming from being degraded and from blood rising to the capillaries in his skin. Sebastian stands him back up on his knees and holds onto Jim’s hair like reigns. He pulls Jim to the centre of the room and Rin stands up to join them.  
“You going to be a good boy?” Seb asks and Jim shakes his head with a definitive ‘no’. Seb strikes him again and if he weren’t holding onto Jim’s hair so harshly the smaller man would’ve fallen to the polished wood floor, as it is he sways a bit from the impact.  
“How about now?” Rin jests, and again Jim gives his nonverbal denial. This time it’s Rin who strikes him, but not his face, they don’t want to leave bruises - business has to carry on tomorrow. It’s a swift downward motion, only the tips of his fingers making contact with Jim’s cock head and Jim’s whole body recoils from the impact. Jim is breathless from the shock, looking down to his knees to try and recover.  
“There we go, eyes down, mouth open sweets.” Sebastian orders and Jim complies.  
Jim opens his mouth and offers out his tongue, flat and accepting. Sebastian looks to Severin and they take themselves in hand. Standing as close as they can, hip to hip, they both push forward to Jim, who for his, part licks them both at the same time. It’s heavenly if it weren’t so very much a sin. Jim scoots forward on his knees, and grabs at the bases of their cocks so he can better control who is pushing forward and when. He decides that if they want a fuck-toy then they can have it. He opens his mouth as wide as he possibly can and manages both of their heads between his lips. His tongue deftly slides from one to the other, slipping under foreskin and teasing glans as he goes. He can’t help a moan that comes deep from his gut when he dares to look up. The brothers, who had always seems vicious rivals in all they do, are lip locked, fighting for breath and it’s the most debauched thing Jim has ever seen. Jim spits in his hands and starts pulling them off, still watching, enwrapt.  
“Which of you is going to fuck me?” he asks coyly.  
The Morans break apart and look down at him with eerie almost carbon copy smiles.  
“I think you mean to ask, first, which of us is going to fuck you first.”  
A frisson of anticipation shivers down Jim’s spine. He’s aching to be touched, at this point and he doesn’t care who’s doing it.  
“After you brother.” Sebastian give Severin a smack on his backside, an encouragement more than a punishment. “He bends over for me all the time.” its a mean thing to say, but isn’t far from the truth, Jim has a nearly insatiable appetite for sex and Sebastian matches his enthusiasm.  
Severin looks down to Jim who is staring up at them and for once he looks innocent, he looks like he’s never done this before and for all Severin knows he hasn’t. Jim and Sebastian have a fluid sort of relationship, they fuck who they want when they want but in the end they’d never actually stray from one another. Rin squats down to be at Jim’s level and takes his mouth with his own, a thumb and forefinger pinching Jim’s chin roughly to guide him. Jim still tastes like alcohol and smoke, Severin wonders how often this is how Sebastian tastes him, he wonders what his mouth tastes of in the morning. When he releases Jim he looks down to see a sticky line running from the slit of Jim’s cock to the floor, a small clear vicious puddle is where it ends.  
“Jesus, you really want it don’t you?” Rin asks while swiping his finger through the precome, breaking the tenuous string.  
“Yes.” it’s the most honest thing he’s said after an entire day of pretending to be boyfriend to a skinny little scientist.  
Severin picks Jim up off the floor and slings him over his shoulder, it’s hardly an effort although Jim doesn’t make it easy, wriggling until he’s set down on his back on the table in the dining room. Sebastian follows them, eager to watch and join in. It’s not how he pictured Severin wanting to fuck Jim, he thought for sure having the mastermind on his hands and knees would be the first option. However, like this Severin can see Jim’s face, can make him vulnerable and open with a glance and Sebastian certainly sees the advantage in that.  
Severin tugs Jim towards him, so that his arse is barely on the edge of the fine cherry wood table. Jim lets his knees fall open and he’s lulling his head back and forth across the table runner, offering himself without resistance. Severin dips to his knees and spreads Jim’s arse apart, his tongue swiping through his brother’s almost dry spit from earlier, his fingers dig into soft flesh and Jim is arching off the table and into the sensation.  
Sebastian, steps to the side of them, takes Jim’s jaw in his oversized hands and turns him so Jim can suck.  
“Your mouth was made for this.” Seb rumbles as he forces himself to the back of Jim’s throat. Where Jim’s hands had been idly stroking his prick they are removed and pinned to the table above his head. Jim feels like he’s on the rack, except this is the farthest thing from torture that he can imagine.  
Between the brothers Jim has no control over how his body trembles and pushes into touch, into overstimulation. When Severin manages to push two fingers in next to the tip of his tongue Jim gives an undignified, high pitched squeak. It’s not too much - it’s just enough to surprise him and not nearly enough all at once. Jim ruts down onto the fingers and his hips stutter. He needs, he wants.  
“He’s not glass, he won’t break.” Sebastian tells his brother and Severin is immediately to his feet. He lines himself up with Jim’s sloppy, wet hole and then leans over to bite into Jim’s chest as he pushes in. The result is a full out whine from Jim and the vibrations of that on Sebastian’s prick are enough to make him tip his head back.  
“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Severin pauses to allow himself to adjust, it has nothing to do with whether or not Jim is okay.  
“Oh I know it.” Sebastian replies, pinching Jim’s nose closed and pushing his hips as far forward as anatomy will allow, effectively sealing off Jim’s air supply. Seb laughs under his breath when Jim’s eyes go wide, it’s not often he can get away with choking Jim and not have to suffer the consequences because not so oddly he’s usually the one on the sub side of this little game.  
Severin sets a punishing pace that is sure to result in bruises under his fingertips before the night is done if he doesn’t loosen his grip on Jim’s thighs, which he has no intention of doing.  
The dimly lit room is full of the screeching sound of Jim’s sweat slicked skin being pulled across the wood, flesh on flesh cracking out as he’s used by Severin. Eventually, when Jim’s eyes go hazy and the veins in his neck distend, Sebastian allows him to breath again.  
“Don’t make him do all the work, slag.” Seb instructs Jim and taps his cheek, just on that side of roughly with stiff fingers.  
Jim undulates his hips, his body becomes a wave for Severin to stand and ride. Rin doesn’t have to do a damned thing, Jim is fucking himself like a trollop, Rin has never felt a man move like that on him. It’s slower than the pace he set himself, but Jim takes him in deep and with a tense contraction of muscles the cycle repeats endlessly. Jim may as well be belly dancing with Severin inside him, his hips don’t touch the table but grind so harshly that Severin is going weak at the knees.  
He should be embarrassed that he’s been reduced to hitched breath and fast exhales in minutes, but he can’t find shame in all the layers of impressed lust he’s going blind under.  
“So close, c’mon Jim, fuck me.” Severin tries to make it sound like a command, but it come out more like a beggar asking mercy.  
Jim redoubles his efforts and Sebastian just stands stroking himself by Jim’s face, content to be witness to his brother so easily falling apart. Severin finishes with an indignant moan that carries some semblance of the syllables you’d need to pronounce God if you believed in that sort of thing.  
It’s over.  
Severin can’t bring himself to pull out of Jim, to move, to unscrew his eyelids and breath again but eventually he has to. He comes back down to earth to find he’s being stared at by a thoroughly fucked and very amused Jim and his smirking brother. He wordlessly pushes away from Jim and throws himself into the dining chair to his left. He’s messy and his skin is shining with a thin layer of sweat, he gathers himself, trying to regain his breath and enjoy the show.  
Jim’s lopsided smile turns to Sebastian who’s already dragging his hands down Jim’s chest like a freshly ploughed field with his fingernails. There’s a little blood here and there, but nothing substantial, all of this is just soft touch between the long time lovers. Both of them bare scars from one another and neither of them minds.  
“Oh Sebby,” Jim sighs as Seb digs thumbs into his bony hips. “won’t you show your brother how it’s done”  
Severin’s interest is piqued, he wants to know what is it that Sebastian can do that he can’t. Maybe it’s just that Sebastian knows Jim’s body and is better simply because they’ve done this before or maybe Sebastian has some unknown technique up his sleeve. Either way Severin straightens himself out in the chair.  
Sebastian wraps an arm under Jim’s waist and easy as blinking picks him up. Jim helpfully wraps his arms and legs around his man. There’s a kiss that is so rough all Severin can think is that surely one of them has chipped a tooth. Seb pulls Jim down onto himself, his brother’s thick semen leaking out of Jim but slicking his tight arse so that there isn’t even a hesitation. Jim moans a little, but it’s not for show, he simply cannot help himself.  
Sebastian is pumping in and out of Jim, holding him up, standing in the middle of the dining room. He’s biting viciously at the thin skin across Jim’s collar bones, supporting the back of his head with a hand gripped into short dark hair. Seb looks over to his brother, gives a small eyebrow jump that says ‘showtime’ and without a word slams Jim into the nearest wall. All the breath is knocked out of him and it’s only Sebastian’s body that's keeping him pinned. Seb grabs Jim’s ankles, tosses him up a little and hooks Jim’s feet over his shoulders. Severin had no idea his boss was so flexible, Jim looks beautiful folded in half, his knees by his ears, his hands scrambling for purchase they won’t find on the finely wallpapered wall he’s pressed up against. The flush from Jim’s cheeks is taking over his torso while Sebastian is fucking him slowly, he’s positively dripping but hasn’t bothered to try and touch himself, too caught up in the way Sebastian is making his body hum with pleasure.  
There is a pause, Seb’s hips stop completely and he kisses Jim in a soft way that seems like it belongs on an altar at a wedding day. It’s slow and their lips barely touch, Jim’s tongue comes out to trace Seb’ philtrum, they both breath out a sigh. Severin is less than impressed.When Sebastian pulls back he gives Jim a pointed look, asking permission and taking it when it’s given.  
Seb puts his right hand under Jim’s knee and pushes his leg so a less flexible man would surely be in tears, but when his thigh comes flush to the wall by his shoulders Jim just closes his eyes and smiles. Sebastian’s left hand goes to Jim’s throat, it’s expanse so wide against the thin column of Jim’s neck that his fingertips are touching the wall when he presses down. His hips start again and he’s not soft or gentle or slow. He’s hate-fucking Jim, attempting to split him in half while suffocating him against a wall and then the monologue beings.  
“Oh you dirty little whore, you thought I’d just let you fuck Severin and get away with it. I should kill you, I really should.” Sebastian’s voice is a growl and Severin has only ever heard that tone of voice when they are working, he leans further forward in his chair.  
“You’re just so pathetic you need someone to fill you up cos you’re empty inside. Is that it? Spread your legs and bend over for any sod with a cock who’s willing.”  
Jim’s face has gone red, his lips open in an effort to breathe but the pressure on his throat doesn’t allow a single bit of air into his lungs. Sebastian’s hips don’t falter at the sight, if anything he bucks up harder because of it.  
“You’ve never even made her come have you? You have no idea how to use that sad excuse for a prick between your thighs. Nah, the only thing you’re good for is taking it like the cunt you are.” Jim is shaking, his fingernails scratching at the wallpaper, he’s opened his eyes and there is a look of fear in them, he’s searching Sebastian’s face for mercy and finds none.  
“I don’t even know why I keep you around good for nothing, stupid, little tart.”  
Jim’s entire body tenses and his eyebrows knit tightly, Seb thrusts into him harshly enough to bounce him up an inch or two each time and after the fourth he just stays buried inside Jim’s body and takes his hand of Jim’s throat, catches the rest of Jim’s weight by the hip and hold him. The second Jim can breathe again he’s coming in ropes up his stomach, across his chest, the first of the semen to land hits him squarely on his jaw. His body goes slack. Jim is a gorgeous sight when he can orgasm without being touched, and a rare one as well.  
Sebastian lowers him slowly. Jim goes to his knees and suck’s Seb off, he was so close that it doesn’t take long, a few hard pulls with soft lips is all he needs. This is always how they’re little game ends, a grateful Moriarty on his knees to thank Sebastian for the denigration. The little voice in Jim’s mind helpfully supplies that this is what his Moran tastes like, white heat on his tongue is salty and savoured before he swallows it all down.  
“Jesus you two are fucking crazy.” Severin comments as Jim is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and getting to his feet again.  
“Oh you should see us when we actually play.” Sebastian only half jokes.  
Jim just smiles and kisses Seb’s shoulder, he’s exhausted and achy and still a bit dizzy from the asphyxiation.  
“Ya know, I think you’re right. Any Moran will do, but you’ll always do it better.” Jim’s got that hazy well shagged look on his face as he drawls it out. He doesn’t say anything else just leaves the room, knowing that Sebastian will follow.


End file.
